Sleep is for Angels
by hidden-in-a-tree
Summary: Nick’s angel can’t stay awake. Slash. Nick/Greg.


**Author's Note: **Oneshot. Fluff warning. Slash pairing. Nick/Greg. Nick's POV.  
This takes place at night, so let's pretend they work on the day shift, shall we?

**Song: **_Awake_ by _Secondhand Serenade_. Amazing song.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nick or Greg and I do not take credit for the beautiful song.

**Summary: **Nick's angel can't stay awake. Slash. Nick/Greg.

**Acknowledgements: **Thanks to Amanda for proofreading it for me.

**Sleep is for Angels**

_Sleep is for angels,  
__Death for us mortals  
__-AES_

I yawned, my eyes almost closing, almost giving in to sleep, but I denied the Sand Man access to my mind. Right now there was something more important going on, and he was laying with me, his head resting on my chest, his arms wrapped around my body.

I could hear Greg's slow, delicate breathing as he slept peacefully, not even aware that the movie was still playing silently in the background. Not even aware that I was awake. I'm sure Greg wasn't even aware that the world was still spinning while his own world was so secure.

I gazed at the TV screen, not even comprehending the ending to the DVD we had rented. It had been some laughable horror movie; Greg had chosen it, claiming it had gotten three out of four stars in a review.

The credits rolled and I reached for the remote, intending to turn off the TV, but instead I went to the menu and searched for another movie to watch on a satellite channel. Sure, another movie would be fine. Any objections Greg?

I didn't think so.

I settled on a romance movie titled _The Notebook_. It was either that or _Saw II_. I had seen enough horrors in my job; I didn't want any in my house. Besides, I didn't want to ruin the moment Greg and I had going on. What would happen if I jumped at a particularly gruesome or disturbing part?

I sighed, brushing a few stray hairs off Greg's calm face. A light smile was playing on the younger man's mouth, and I yearned to kiss those perfect lips. Almost as if hearing my thoughts, Greg stirred.

"What time is it?" Greg murmured, his eyes still closed. I checked the clock on top of the TV.

"About five after eleven," I replied softly. I kissed Greg's forehead, and he opened his beautiful eyes a crack.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep," Greg yawned, looking up at me. I smiled.

"It's okay. I know you were tired."

"Are we watching another movie?" Greg asked, his voice slightly more awake. I nodded.

"Which one?"

"_The Notebook_. It was either that or _Saw II_," I told him. I could see the laughter in Greg's dark, mesmerizing eyes.

"_The Notebook_?"

"Yup."

"Ah."

My eyes wandered away from Greg's lovely face and landed on the TV. A carnival scene was unfolding and I tried to pay attention, I honestly did, but….

I looked down at Greg again. He was still gazing at me as if he was fascinated by what he saw.

"Uhh G…"

"Hmm?"

"You're slightly distracting, you know."

Greg laughed, the joyful sound echoing throughout the darkened room. "Oh?"

"Yeah," I said, a grin spreading across my face. The room went back to silence, the TV casting flickering images across the walls.

Greg sighed contentedly, snuggling closer to me, his face buried in my warm sweater.

"You cold?" I asked, breaking the serene silence that had descended upon us.

"No," Greg replied, trying to hide the truth. I chuckled.

"Here." I pulled down the blanket that had been resting on the back of the pull out bed. I spread it across both of us, pushing it away from Greg's face.

"Thanks," Greg said, his voice going quiet. I could hear the sleepiness lying in wait for him. The Sand Man was, evidently, here in the room with us.

"What time is it?" Greg asked again, trying to stifle a yawn.

"11:11," I told him, playing with a lock of his silky hair.

"Make a wish," Greg whispered, his voice low.

"Stay awake for me," I murmured, not even hesitating. Greg opened his eyes.

"Okay," he replied simply.

The movie went on, the climax coming and going, then the credits. Now what? Realizing I hadn't heard from Greg for the past hour, I took a peek at him, wondering if he was still fighting off sleep.

"I'm not sleeping, Nicky," Greg said, smiling up at me. "You wished for it, and I'm granting it to you."

"Oh, so now you're a genie?"

"Maybe," Greg relented, his eyes gradually shutting.

I turned off the TV, the light from the screen fleeing from the oncoming darkness. I could just lie here forever…

"Nick," Greg mumbled, his voice quiet, "why didn't you want me to go to sleep?"

Again, I didn't hesitate. The answer was at the tip of my tongue. "I didn't want to miss anything."

Greg didn't reply, but I knew he had understood what I said by the reassuring squeeze he gave my abdomen.

I took a breath, then let it out, my voice murmuring a song I had heard on the radio this morning:

"Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wonna miss anything  
I don't wonna miss anything  
I will share the air I breathe  
I'll give you my heart on a string  
I just don't wonna miss anything  
And if it's a hero you want  
I can save you, just stay here  
Your whispers are priceless  
Your breath, it is dear  
So please stay here."

Greg's eyes flashed open in wonder.

"You memorized a song for me?"

"Yeah."

"It's not really your type."

"I know," I said, smoothing down Greg's dark hair. Puzzlement filled my lover's face.

"Why?"

This time I hesitated, wondering if I could get the words out. "Because… I think that it's kind of like _our_ song… you know what I mean? It isn't heavy metal, or country, it's just…"

"It's just us," Greg finished. I nodded, extremely glad Greg had understood. That was the thing with Greg; he would always try his best to understand where you were coming from. He didn't judge you.

"Well, your answer is yes," Greg told me, nuzzling his cheek on the soft fibers of my sweater.

I blinked. "Answer?"

"Mhmm. I'm not going anywhere, Nicky. I'll stay here with you."

I wanted to respond, but my mind drew a blank. What could I say to that?

"I love you, Greg," I whispered, without thinking, into his sweet smelling hair.

Oh, right. I could say that.

"I love you too, Nick," Greg replied, his voice drowsy.

My own eyes started to close, exhaustion from a long day starting to claim my mind. As I slipped off to sleep, a part of a stanza in the song played sweetly in the background of my dreams:

_Say my name, I just want to hear you  
__Say my name, so I know it's true  
__You're changing me, you're changing me  
__You've showed me how to live_

As sleep took him, Nick had one last thought: 'I must be blessed; how else could I be holding an angel in my arms?'

_Hands were meant to be held,  
__Lips were meant to be kissed  
__Hearts were meant to be touched  
__Souls were meant to intertwine  
__Smiles were meant to be share  
__You and I were **meant** to be  
__-AES_


End file.
